CHERRY BLOSSOM PALACE
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Lee Sungmin bukan keluarga Kekaisaran, ia juga bukan cendekia Kekaisaran Gogeuryeo, ia hanya berawal dari pegawai rendahan pengadilan. Tetapi karier politiknya naik dengan cepat, sang ahli meyakini itu karena hubungannya dengan Emperor Cho. BASED ON TRUE LOVE STORY. KYUMIN. BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**CHERRY BLOSSOM PALACE**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**Based On True Love Story**

**Of**

**Emperor Ai of Han Dynasty and Dong Xian**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR and DBSK**

**Genre: Drama, History, Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

BRUKK BRUKK

Sungmin menaiki tangga dengan tergesa ketika telinganya menangkap suara tak lazim yang datang dari ruang bacanya. Ia membuka pintu ruang baca dengan tidak sabar, hanya untuk menemukan rak teratas dari salah satu 6 rak bukunya terlihat berantakan dengan buku yang berserakan di lantai, dengan anak lelakinya yang sepertinya terjatuh dari kursi dan terduduk di atas karpet, Sandeul. Mata Sungmin melotot karena itu.

"_What are you doing?_" Sungmin hanya berbicara Bahasa Inggris ketika ia sedang kesal, dan Sandeul tahu itu. Dengan wajah memelas berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi ia gagal ketika merasakan nyeri di pantatnya.

"_I just fell off the chair, when i try to find my history book, Dad_."

"_Oh God please no again, are you okay?_" dengan cemas Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Sandeul, meletakkan susu di atas meja baca miliknya, kemudian menolong anaknya bangkit.

Sandeul meringis nyeri, rupanya ia terjatuh dengan keras tadi. Tetapi ia mengangguk untuk mengusir rasa cemas dari wajah ayahnya.

"_Are you sure, Son?_" dengan tidak yakin Sungmin bertanya lagi kepada anaknya.

"_Yap, I'm okay_," Sandeul bahkan kemudian melompat-lompat untuk membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Oke ayah percaya, tidak perlu melakukan itu," Sandeul juga tahu, kini ayahnya tidak cemas lagi kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau cari? Aku akan membantumu" tanya Sungmin menawarkan bantuan, sembari menyerahkan segelas susu untuk Sandeul.

"Buku sejarah."

Alis Sungmin menyatu oleh jawaban Sandeul.

"Aku meletakkan semua buku sejarah di rak paling atas, kau bisa menyebutkan lebih spesifik judul buku yang kau cari, _baby_?"

"_Emperor Cho of Gogeuryo Dynasty_"

.

.

.

Tahun 5 Sebelum Masehi, Kekaisaran Gogeuryeo

"_Cheona_, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kau bahkan terlihat sedang sakit," dengan cemas, seorang lelaki berwajah lembut dengan rambut panjang yang terikat sebagian, mengelus wajah lelaki lainnya.

Yang dicemaskan hanya tersenyum, menikmati elusan di wajahnya. Matanya tidak terlepas sedikitpun dari lelaki di depannya. Mengenakan _gwanbok_ berbahan sutera terbaik di negerinya, bernuansa kuning cerah, membuat lelaki itu menjadi semakin manis di matanya. Menyingkirkan semua letih pada tubuh dan pikirannya dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kaisar negeri ini.

_Emperor_ Cho Kyuhyun, naik tahta di usianya yang ke-20 dan ini adalah masa pemerintahannya yang ke-2 tahun, tetapi ia merasa belum membawa kerajaannya naik ke masa keemasannya. Ia masih disibukkan dengan urusan internal kerajaan, pertentangan 4 klan yang saling berusaha untuk menguasai kerajaan. _Emperor _Jung, kaisar yang berkuasa sebelumnya adalah pamannya. _Emperor _Jung tidak memiliki keturunan, sedang Cho Kyuhyun muda tumbuh di luar istana.

Ia sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan berbasis ilmu hukum yang dia tempuh, ketika _Emperor _Jung keluar istana dan mengadakan kunjungan di pengadilan ibukota Gogeuryeo untuk merumuskan undang-undang pertahanan dan pendapatan, pada saat ia berusia 18 tahun. Cho Kyuhyun muda tidak pernah berekspektasi apapun untuk masuk dan tinggal di istana saat itu. Tetapi ia berhasil membuat _Emperor _Jung terkesan dengan analisis-analisisnya dan masukannya dalam perumusan undang-undang saat itu. Padahal undang-undang dan berbagai peraturan hukum hanya boleh disusun oleh Kaisar, Perdana Menteri dan Guru Besar Kerajaan. Ini tidak hanya membuat _Emperor _Jung terkesan, tetapi dengan statusnya yang tidak memiliki anak maka _Emperor _Jung saat itu mengundang semua penasehatnya untuk mempertimbangkan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai ahli warisnya.

Sama seperti _Emperor_ Jung, kebanyakan pejabat dan penasehat juga terkesan dengan kecerdasan, kemampuannya berbicara dan berdiplomasi, menganggap Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kapabilitas untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan sebagai Kaisar berikutnya.

Tetapi ketika Cho Kyuhyun diangkat sebagai Kaisar, hal yang diharapkan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun yang masih berusia 20 tahun ketika pengangkatannya sebagai Kaisar, banyak dipengaruhi oleh neneknya, Song Qian. Song Qian bahkan menuntut gelar Ibu Suri meskipun ia tidak pernah menjadi Permaisuri sebelumnya, tentu saja ini ditentang oleh Heechul, ibu dari _Emperor _Jung, yang juga bergelar Ibu Suri saat ini. Dari sana lah semua kekacauan berawal hingga kini.

_Emperor _Cho tersentak ketika ia merasakan lengannya ditarik, dan kepalanya dibaringkan ke pangkuan lelaki yang dari tadi ada di hadapannya tetapi ia abaikan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"_Cheona_, kau membuatku cemas. Apakah kau datang ke paviliunku hanya untuk melamun?"

Lee Sungmin, lelaki dengan _gwanbok_ berwarna kuning dan berwajah lembut itulah yang menghapus keletihannya setiap hari. Ia meraih jemari Sungmin yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan, membawanya melingkari tubuhnya hingga matanya terpejam. Meskipun ia terpejam, ia masih bisa membayangkan senyum Sungmin yang secerah bunga sakura di matanya, dan harumnya yang lembut mampu membuat matanya semakin berat hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu ruang pertemuan Deoksu yang dipenuhi oleh pejabat tinggi kerajaan, termasuk tiga pejabat utama Kerajaan yaitu Perdana Menteri Kim Youngwoon, Kepala Penasehat Utama Park Jung Soo dan Kepala Keamanan Kekaisaran Choi Siwon. Jika _Emperor_ Cho mengumpulkan seluruh pejabat utama beserta pejabat tinggi kekaisaran seperti ini, maka lazimnya akan ada keputusan besar yang akan disampaikan oleh sang _Emperor_. Dengan sabar para pejabat di ruang pertemuan menunggu Kaisar mereka memasuki ruangan, berbisik tentang keputusan apa yang kali ini diambil oleh Kaisar mereka.

Maka ketika prajurit Kekaisaran mengumumkan kehadiran _Emperor _Cho, para pejabat serentak berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan serta pujian kepada Kaisar mereka. Ada tiga orang yang ikut naik ke singgasana _Emperor_ Cho kali ini, Permaisuri Park Sunyoung, yang duduk di sebelah kanan _Emperor_. Ini adalah hal biasa mengingat Permaisuri memang harus mendampingi kegiatan kenegaraan yang dijalankan _Emperor _Cho. Tetapi yang aneh hari ini adalah ada kursi lain di sisi kiri sang Kaisar, ditempati oleh Lee Sungmin yang biasa mereka kenal sebagai Pengawal Kekaisaran.

"_Cheona_..."

"_Cheona..._"

Para pejabat tinggi dan utama menyuarakan keberatan mereka akan kedudukan Sungmin di sebelah Kaisar mereka. Tetapi _Emperor _Cho hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya penuh wibawa, membuat pejabat-pejabat yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan sang Kaisar.

"Ada dua pengumuman tentang keputusan yang aku ambil di sini hari ini, untuk itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian," sang Kaisar mengambil jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi para pejabat.

Bagaimanapun, meski _Emperor_ Cho jauh lebih muda dari pejabat yang hadir, tetapi wibawanya seakan menunjukkan ia memang diciptakan untuk menjadi Kaisar. Sehingga meskipun pemandangan hari ini terlihat sangat mengganggu mereka, mereka hanya bisa diam menunggu pengumuman dari sang Kaisar.

"Hari ini aku memutuskan akan mengangkat Sulli, adik perempuan dari Lee Sungmin menjadi Selir Kekaisaran," suara bisik-bisik serentak terdengar dari para pejabat, sedangkan Permaisuri Park Sunyoung terlihat memasang ekspresi datarnya seakan ini bukan hal penting.

"Permaisuriku telah menyetujui ini, aku tidak akan meminta persetujuan dari kalian, aku hanya mau kalian membawa keputusanku di hadapan parlemen dan atur upacara untuk pengangkatan Selir Kekaisaran sesegera mungkin," keputusan final, Kaisar adalah Raja yang keputusannya tidak bisa dibantah.

Tetapi akan ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini.

"Keputusanku yang kedua hari ini adalah, aku mengumumkan akan mengangkat Lee Sungmin sebagai direktur operasional kuda kekaisaran dan memberinya gelar _fuma duwei_."

"_Cheona_.."

"_Cheona.._"

Kali ini protes dari para pejabat terdengar lebih riuh dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Cheona_ maafkan hamba, untuk diketahui gelar _fuma duwei_ hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang menikahi Putri Kekaisaran. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin tidak menikahi satu pun Putri Kekaisaran. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Lee Sungmin juga sudah beristri sedangkan selain Kaisar pria di Negeri ini tidak diperbolehkan menikahi satu wanita. Mohon maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, tetapi mohon dipertimbangkan lagi _Cheona_," Park Jung Soo, sang Penasehat Utama Kekaisaran, menyampaikan keberatannya mewakili rekan dan bawahannya.

"Gelar milik Kekaisaran adalah hak prerogatifku, aku bisa memberikan gelar itu beserta hak-hak dan kewajiban yang mengikutinya kepada siapapun yang aku tunjuk. Satu-satunya yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya mempersiapkan persiapan upacara pengangkatan Sulli dan Lee Sungmin sesegera mungkin," lagi-lagi titah sang Kaisar tidak lagi dapat dibantah.

"Dan Zhou Mi, kau sebagai Komandan Angkatan Bersenjata Kekaisaran, aku perintahkan kau untuk melatih kemampuan militer Lee Sungmin," perintah Kaisar Cho pada salah satu pejabat tingginya.

Sama dengan yang lainnya, tampak gurat keberatan di wajah Zhou Mi. Tetapi serupa pula dengan pejabat lainnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberikan hormatnya kepada Kaisar dan mematuhi perintahnya.

Baru ketika Kaisar, Permaisuri dan Lee Sungmin keluar dari ruang pertemuan, para pejabat utama dan pejabat tinggi menyuarakan tentang kecerobohan sang Kaisar memberikan gelar _fuma duwei _kepada Sungmin. Dengan gelar itu maka Sungmin akan mudah keluar masuk istana Kekaisaran kapanpun yang ia mau. Mengingat sang Kaisar yang sepertinya sedang menggilai Lee Sungmin, para pejabat yakin Sungmin akan banyak mempengaruhi pemerintahan _Emperor_ Cho. Para pejabat bahkan bisa melihat awan hitam mulai menutupi negeri mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu darimana datangnya seorang Lee Sungmin, hingga ia bisa berdiri di sisi _Emperor_ Cho. Jumlah kehadirannya di istana Gyeongbokgung sama banyaknya dengan kehadiran sang Kaisar di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu Lee Sungmin datang dari keluarga bangsawan mana, sampai ia bisa memiliki gelar setinggi _fuma duwei_ yang diberikan Kaisar kepadanya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa tepatnya Lee Sungmin, kecuali _Emperor_ Cho. Dan tidak ada satu pun penghuni istana Kekaisaran yang mencintainya seperti cinta Kaisar kepadanya.

Tahun 9 Sebelum Masehi

Cho Kyuhyun muda adalah salah satu keturunan Kaisar Gogeuryeo yang tinggal jauh dari istana. Hanna, ibu Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dari _Emperor _Jung yang sedang memerintah saat itu. Sedangkan Cho Yeunghwan, ayah Kyuhyun hanyalah hakim di distrik kecil di luar ibukota. Ketertarikannya pada ilmu hukum menurun pada Cho Kyuhyun, anak lelaki satu-satunya. Cho Kyuhyun sedikitpun tidak tertarik dengan pemerintahan meskipun ia tahu ia memiliki darah Kekaisaran, ia sibuk memenuhi obsesinya akan ilmu hukum. Ia bahkan pergi ke pengadilan ibukota Gogeuryeo untuk mencari referensi dan mendekati para ahli hukum yang pernah ia baca namanya di buku ayahnya.

Di pengadilan itulah, matanya menangkap sosok menarik seorang pegawai rendahan di sana. Pegawai itu lebih muda darinya, terlihat lusuh dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak indah. Tetapi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan parasnya yang menarik dengan dahi penuhnya, hidung mancung, dan pipi putih yang sering memerah ketika ia tertawa. Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu sedikit pun. Ia bahkan rela berangkat ke pengadilan pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu membersihkan ruang pengadilan, merapikan buku-buku di ruang baca, dan memberi makan ternak-ternak peliharaan yang ada di kebun belakang gedung pengadilan. Cho Kyuhyun seorang pelajar tinggi memastikan tengah jatuh cinta pada pegawai rendahan gedung pengadilan, terlebih pegawai itu adalah laki-laki.

Ketika _Emperor_ Jung menemukannya, dan membawanya ke istana untuk dididik sebagai Putera Mahkota, Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan antusias dan euforia serupa neneknya Song Qian. Song Qian begitu sibuk mempengaruhi para pejabat utama dan pejabat tinggi saat itu untuk memberikan petisi persetujuan mereka akan pengangkatan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai calon penerus tahta _Emperor_ Jung. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, sibuk memendam rindunya kepada pemuda pegawai rendahan di kantor pengadilan.

Mereka tidak saling mengenal, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengusir bayang wajah lusuh itu dari pikirannya. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhannya setiap malam, untuk memberikan kesempatan padanya agar bisa menemui pegawai pengadilan yang tidak ia kenalnya itu.

Tuhan menjawab doanya setelah 85 hari ia tinggal di istana. _Emperor_ Jung memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali belajar di pengadilan ibukota, setelah guru besarnya mengabarkan tentang ujian tahunan di negeri ini kepada Kaisar saat itu.

"_Ahh kau kembali?"_

Suara Kyuhyun tertahan di kerongkongannya, ketika ia sampai di pengadilan dan terus berlari menuju ruangan kecil dan kumuh di belakang gedung pengadilan. Itu adalah ruang pegawai rendahan pengadilan. Ia tidak menyangka, pegawai itu mengenalinya bahkan menyapanya dengan akrab, lengkap dengan senyum yang terus membayangi Kyuhyun selama ia dihujani kemewahan di istana.

"_Kau mengenaliku?"_

"_Kau sangat mudah dikenali, dengan gwanbok mewah yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh bangsawan tinggi. Sejak hari pertama kau datang kemari, aku sangat mudah mengenalimu."_

Kyuhyun merasakan kerongkongannya semakin kering, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika pegawai itu berbicara dengan akrab sambil menyunggingkan senyum hanya untuknya,

"_Aku juga mudah mengenalimu ketika kau memperhatikan bahkan mengikutiku."_

Senyum tetap tersungging di bibir pemuda itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin tercengang dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa tindakannya memperhatikan pemuda itu ternyata diketahui oleh sang target.

"_Kau tahu, kau adalah mahasiswa yang paling mudah menarik perhatian di pengadilan ini. Aku bahkan beberapa kali mendengar dari hakim dan jaksa senior, bagaimana cemerlangnya otakmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak mengenalimu."_

Kyuhyun tetap tercengang, sedangkan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Namaku Lee Sungmin. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku adalah pegawai rendahan di sini. Tetapi itu lebih beruntung daripada nasib-nasib kawanku yang juga tidak memperoleh pendidikan, mereka berakhir sebagai budak para bangsawan kekaisaran."_

"_Aku Cho Kyuhyun."_

Setelah pemuda yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan panjang lebar, Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat balasan yang sangat pendek.

"_Apakah kau anak dari Cho Yeunghwan, hakim terkenal dari Jeolla?"_

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Setelah itu kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide mengapa Kyuhyun mendatanginya di ruangannya yang kumuh seperti ini? Melihat nafasnya yang terengah-engah sesaat setelah ia berdiri di pintu ruangannya, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah berlari untuk mengunjungi ruangannya yang lebih kumuh dari kandang kuda miliki bangsawan-bangsawan di negeri ini.

"_Umm apakah kau membutuhkan bantuanku, hingga kau berlari kesini?"_

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan tujuannya mengapa ia harus berlari menemui Sungmin. Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia merindukan Sungmin, tetapi tinggal di istana hanya dengan bayang-bayang Sungmin sangat menyiksanya. Ada yang lebih penting daripada mengungkapkan rindunya.

"_Apakah kau mau ikut denganku?"_

Kini, Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tercengang tidak mengerti.

"_Ini belum waktuku untuk pulang, aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana."_

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"_Ikutlah tinggal denganku, aku akan menjamin hidupmu."_

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersinggung, hingga alisnya menyatu.

"_Kau mau menjadikanku budak?"_

Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menguasai rasa gugup yang sedang melandanya, Sungmin salah menangkap maksudnya. Atau mungkin ia yang terlalu bodoh menyampaikan tawarannya. Meskipun ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang kemewahan dan protokolnya jauh dari Kekaisaran, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak diajarkan untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang yang bukan berasal dari keluarga Kekaisaran. Kyuhyun sekarang tidak tahu harus bagaimana meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan tangan Sungmin yang kotor, kasar dan mungkin masih ada makanan ternak yang menempel, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggenggamnya. Dan itu entah mengapa menghangatkan hatinya, semakin memperkuat niatnya.

"_Tidak, aku tidak mau menjadikanmu budakku. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku ingin kau tinggal denganku. Kita hidup bersama, kau tidak perlu mematuhi perintahku, aku hanya ingin kau tinggal denganku."_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun kali ini sepertinya membuat Sungmin tertarik, matanya berbinar meskipun ia masih terlihat berpikir. Sungguh tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan mendatanginya terlebih di ruangannya yang seperti ini, tetapi kali ini Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun ingin tinggal bersama dengannya, meskipun dalam hati Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya budak.

"_Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan pergi dari sini dua hari lagi. Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban kepadaku sebelum hari kepergianku. Aku mengharapkanmu, atau aku tidak akan lagi bisa bertemu denganmu."_

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin masih ragu dengan tawarannya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah orang asing bagi Sungmin. Mereka baru berkenalan resmi hari ini, memang sangat aneh jika Kyuhyun langsung mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Tetapi ia memang harus melakukan ini. Kyuhyun berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menarik lengannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin dengan mata tajamnya, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Ia pikir tangannya pasti mengotori _gwangbok_ indah milik Kyuhyun.

"_Ma..maaf."_

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menangkap lagi tangannya. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk memasang wajah seserius ini, hingga ia yakin telah membuat Sungmin canggung dan segan kepadanya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa ketika ia hampir tidak bisa menguasai debar jantungnya.

"_Jika aku bersedia tinggal denganmu apakah kau mengijinkanku untuk belajar?"_

Mata Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap, dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menguasai dirinya beberapa saat.

"_Belajar?"_

Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Tentu saja, kau bisa belajar sesukamu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dan meminta apapun kepadaku, asal kau tinggal bersamaku."_

Sungmin kemudian mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang lembut, Sungmin bisa melihat awan hitam di kehidupannya akan menyingkir dengan ia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, sungguh. Ia hanya bisa merasakan ketulusan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun ingin tinggal dengannya, tetapi ia yakin Kyuhyun akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"_Apakah aku harus menikah?"_

Kyuhyun menatap Song Qian dengan putus asa.

"_Aku sudah mengijinkanmu memasukan pemuda yang tidak dikenal asal usulnya itu ke dalam istana. Maka kau harus menuruti permintaanku, Kyuhyun."_

kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Di dalam hatinya, ketika mendengar kata 'menikah' ia hanya bisa mengingat Sungmin. Tidak bisakah ia menikahi Sungmin saja?

"_Lagipula setiap Raja harus memiliki Permaisurinya. Kau dipersiapkan untuk menggantikan kekuasaan Emperor Jung sebagai Kaisar negeri ini, meski ini adalah keputusan Kaisar tetapi kau masih membutuhkan simpati dan dukungan dari pejabat utama dan pejabat tinggi serta parlemen untuk memperkuat posisimu. Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan calon istri untukmu."_

Dengan matang Song Qian sudah menyusun rencananya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai Kaisar Gogeuryeo, matanya penuh dengan ambisi. Tanpa mempedulikan pendapat Kyuhyun sama sekali, ia adalah yang mengasuh dan membesarkan Kyuhyun, maka ia merasa berhak untuk mengatur kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"_Dengan aku menjalani pendidikan dan protokol Kekaisaran, apakah itu tidak cukup?"_

Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak akan bisa melawan perintah neneknya, tetapi ia hanya ingin berusaha.

"_Tidak, kau membutuhkan banyak dukungan untuk menjadi Kaisar negeri ini. Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan keturunan Kim Heechul menjadi Kaisar menggantikan anaknya itu. Heechul memiliki dua anak laki-laki selain Emperor Jung, dan itu menjadi pesaingmu. Meskipun aku hanya selir dan hanya melahirkan anak perempuan seperti ibumu, tetapi aku memiliki cucu laki-laki keturunan langsung Kekaisaran. Kau harus menang melawan keturunan Kim Heechul. Dan aku beruntung, Emperor Jung itu terpikat denganmu. Keturunan Kim Heechul akan menyerahkan sendiri kekuasaannya kepada cucuku."_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kali ini, ia bisa melihat api ambisi ada pada mata neneknya. Ketika hari ia membawa Lee Sungmin masuk ke istana dan tinggal dengannya, Song Qian sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya dan dengan mudah mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dengan Sungmin di paviliun Kekaisaran di luar istana. Tetapi ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa neneknya membutuhkan pamrih terhadapnya, bahwa ia harus mengikuti ambisi neneknya untuk bersedia naik menggantikan _Emperor _Jung sebagai Kaisar negeri ini. Ia tahu, sejak saat ini ia menjadi boneka untuk neneknya sendiri.

"_Kau tahu Perdana Menteri Park Jung Soo? Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan keponakan perempuannya, Park Sunyoung."_

Kemudian Song Qian bangkit dari duduknya dengan anggun, dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa ingin tahu apa jawaban Kyuhyun. Karena mutlak, Kyuhyun harus menjawab 'iya' dan bersedia melakukan dan menjalani apapun rencananya.

Bagaimanapun piciknya Song Qian, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Kyuhyun besar di tangan neneknya itu bukan oleh ibunya. Ia hanya tahu neneknya adalah selir dari _Emperor_ Jung Hangeng, sedangkan Kim Heechul adalah Permaisuri saat itu. Permaisuri melahirkan dua anak lelaki , yang otomatis akan meneruskan kedudukan ayahnya sebagai Kaisar Gogeuryeo. Sedangkan Song Qian yang hanya melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, ibu Kyuhyun, semakin lemah kedudukannya di istana. Song Qian dipindahkan ke paviliun kekaisaran di luar istana ketika _Emperor_ Jung Hangeng wafat dan menyerahkan tahtanya kepada _Emperor_ Jung Yunho. Sejak itulah, dendam Song Qian menyala kepada Permaisuri Kim Heechul yang memindahkannya keluar istana.

Song Qian mendidik Cho Kyuhyun dengan keras, sebagai bentuk kekecewaannya kepada menantunya, Cho Yeunghwan. Yang tidak mau menuruti keinginannya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam istana. Sedangkan Cho Yeumnghwan memiliki kapabilitas untuk masuk ke dalam parlemen.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai mahasiswa di pengadilan tempat ia bekerja, ia mungkin anak bangsawan karena hanya anak bangsawan yang bisa menempuh pendidikan setinggi Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak mengira, Kyuhyun adalah keluarga Kekaisaran ketika Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam istana.

Hari dimana Kyuhyun menjemputnya, saat itulah ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang yang ia kenali memakai pakaian prajurit Kekaisaran terlihat mengawal kuda yang ia naiki dengan Kyuhyun. Kuda milik Kyuhyun juga bukan kuda biasa, itu seperti kuda kelas satu di negeri mereka. Bagaimanapun Sungmin sedikit paham dengan ras-ras kuda dari kelas terendah hingga kelas teratas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kaisar Gogeuryeo.

Siapakah sebenarnya Kyuhyun?

Pertanyaan itu hanya memenuhi kepala Sungmin, tanpa ada keberanian untuk menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan itu terjawab ketika mereka sampai di gerbang masuk istana. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"_Aku adalah Putera Mahkota negeri ini, ini bukan mauku tapi aku satu-satunya Putera Mahkota karena Emperor Jung tidak memiliki keturunan. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar negeri ini setelah Emperor Jung menyerahkan tahtanya kepadaku."_

Penjelasan Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di paviliun Putera Mahkota, membuat Sungmin tercengang. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya. Maka dengan pengetahuan seadanya Sungmin memberi hormat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Tidak..tidak Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini kepadaku."_

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri kembali sejajar dengan dirinya.

"_Tapi kau adalah Putera Mahkota negeriku."_

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan kuat.

"_Kau harus melihatku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, bukan sebagai Putera Mahkota atau calon Kaisar Gogeuryeo. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai penawarku ketika aku lelah dengan protokoler Kekaisaran. Kau tahu, masuk ke istana bukanlah kemauanku."_

Rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, mengapa Kyuhyun menganggapnya sepenting ini? Memberinya posisi khusus di sisi Kyuhyun?

"_Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti sebelumnya, kau adalah Putera Mahkota."_

"_Tidak, aku mohon Sungmin. Jadilah dirimu sendiri ketika memperlakukan Cho Kyuhyun seperti biasanya."_

"_Tapi mengapa?"_

"_Aku sendirian di istana ini, aku hanya mempunyai nenekku tetapi ia yang paling menekanku. Aku hanya berharap padamu, Sungmin. Lihatlah aku sebagai orang biasa."_

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun, saat ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang meredup putus asa seperti meminta pertolongannya. Alih-alih melanjutkan penghormatannya, ia memeluk sang Putera Mahkota. Hanya ingin menunjukkan kesungguhannya untuk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun menghadiahinya dengan _gwanbok_ mewah. Ia selalu memimpikan untuk bisa menyentuh pakaian yang hanya boleh dikenakan oleh bangsawan atas negeri ini, terbuat dari sutera dan disulam dengan halus oleh ahlinya. Tapi ia tidak hanya menyentuhnya kini, Sungmin memilikinya sendiri. Memiliki yang banyaknya tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Kyuhyun juga memberikannya perhiasan yang lebih mewah daripada milik Kyuhyun sendiri, koin-koin emas yang Sungmin tidak pernah melihat seumur hidupnya. Sungmin memiliki itu semua.

Sungmin merasa hidupnya mendadak menjadi indah karena ia memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya semakin jarang karena kesibukannya sebagai Putera Mahkota, tetapi Sungmin tidak merasa kesepian karena kemewahan yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia sudah memiliki apapun di dunia ini.

Setidaknya sebelum Song Qian menemuinya tadi siang. Dan dengan angkuh menyuruh Sungmin berlutut di depannya.

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dengan cucuku berhubungan, tetapi meskipun kau terlihat seperti pemuda polos firasatku bisa merasakan kau akan bisa membahayakan kedudukan Kyuhyun suatu saat. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin melenyapkanmu begitu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan itu."_

Sungmin menatap Song Qian dengan datar, cerita Kyuhyun kepadanya tentang Song Qian yang penuh ambisi ternyata benar. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka, bahwa Song Qian menganggapnya sebagai ancaman.

"_Kau tidak bisa tinggal di Paviliun Putera Mahkota sementara kau bukan pegawai paviliun, kau juga bukan kerabat Putera Mahkota, Lee Sungmin. Jika kau masih ingin berhubungan dengan Putera Mahkota, kau harus menikah dan tinggal di luar istana. Aku akan memberikan tempat tinggal untukmu."_

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, baginya ini adalah keputusan besar. Ia bisa tinggal di sini karena Kyuhyun, jika ia keluar dari istana itu juga harus karena Kyuhyun.

"_Maaf Yang Mulia, tetapi aku tidak bisa keluar masuk paviliun ini tanpa ijin dari Putera Mahkota."_

Song Qian menyeringai, menganggap perkataan Sungmin hanya kosong belaka. Sungmin ternyata tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebaik yang ia pikir.

"_Kyuhyun akan mematuhi perintahku, apapun yang aku perintahkan untuknya ia akan menjalankannya tanpa bantahan sedikitpun. Jadi jika aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk fokus kepada tugasnya sebagai Putera Mahkota dan tidak mencarimu yang sudah aku tendang keluar istana, ia akan menurutiku."_

Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir, kata-kata Song Qian sedikit banyak memang membuatnya segan. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia mempercayai Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan itu kepadanya.

"_Jadi kau memilih untuk meninggalkan istana dengan tenang untuk kemudian kau tetap akan memiliki tempat tinggal yang mewah di luar sana dan menikah, atau...aku harus memaksamu keluar dan kau kembali menjadi gelandangan? Keputusan ada di tanganmu Lee Sungmin."_

Sungmin tersenyum samar, bagaimanapun kemewahan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun untuknya, itu tetap tidak akan menaikkan derajatnya. Ia tetaplah Lee Sungmin dari kasta terendah negeri ini. Dia yang harus berpuas diri menjadi pegawai rendahan di pengadilan daripada menjadi budak. Selamanya Sungmin akan seperti itu, meskipun ia memakai _gwanbok _termewah dan perhiasan yang berkilau. Bangsawan sekelas Song Qian akan dengan mudah menginjaknya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menuruti perintahnya. Keluar dari istana dan menikah dengan wanita lain, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ada jaminan dia akan kembali bertemu Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia tahu Kyuhyun akan kehilangan dirinya atau tidak. Sungmin tidak bisa memastikan itu, hanya saja Song Qian menyadarkan status Sungmin sebenarnya.

Adalah hal yang wajar untuk Kyuhyun jika ia tidak kembali ke paviliun Putera Mahkota selama berhari-hari dan tinggal di istana utama. Selain karena Kyuhyun masih harus banyak belajar tentang pemerintahan dan kekaisaran, Kyuhyun juga sedang menjalankan perintah Song Qian untuk mendekatkan diri kepada para pejabat dan parlemen. Meskipun ia sudah dilantik sebagai Putera Mahkota dan dipastikan ia akan menjadi Kaisar menggantikan _Emperor_ Jung, tetapi Song Qian beranggapan Kyuhyun membutuhkan penopang yang kuat dari semua klan penguasa di Kekaisaran untuk mengamankan tahtanya kelak. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti skenario yang sudah diatur oleh Song Qian untuknya dengan begitu rapi.

Ketika ia kembali ke paviliun Putera Mahkota, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Sungmin menunggunya seperti biasa, Sungmin pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa-apa. Kyuhyun seketika merasakan dunianya runtuh. Tangan-tangan halus yang menopang punggungnya, yang setia membelai rambutnya hingga ia tertidur itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidupnya lagi, gelar Kaisar sudah tidak menarik lagi untuknya. Segala protokoler istana mendadak tidak ia indahkan. Ia pikir dengan mematuhi protokoler istana yang menyesakkan, dan menuruti semua rencana neneknya, Lee Sungmin tidak akan diusik dari sisinya.

Kyuhyun yang penurut, menumbuhkan kobar dendam dan pemberontakan di dadanya sejak hari itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, jika memungkinkan ia akan menghancurkan negeri ini dengan tangannya. Hanya karena Lee Sungmin yang direnggut dari sisinya.

.

.

.

2014, Seoul

"Ini sudah sangat larut, Nak. Kau harus pergi tidur," Sungmin sedang terjaga dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil air putih di dapur, ketika ia mendapati lampu di ruang bacanya masih menyala terang. Itu artinya Sandeul masih membaca di sana.

"sebentar lagi, _Dad. _Aku bahkan hanya menghabiskan kurang dari setengahnya," elak Sandeul yang masih serius dengan buku tebal yang sudah lusuh di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa membacanya lagi besok, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Nada bicara Sungmin yang terdengar datar tetapi menekan itu mau tidak mau menghentikan Sandeul dari kegiatan membacanya. Dengan lemas ia menutup bukunya, merapikannya di atas meja baca, mematikan lampu bacanya, kemudian mengikuti Sungmin keluar dari ruang baca.

.

.

.

"_Dad, _apakah menurutmu _Emperor _Cho dan Sungmin akan bertemu lagi di luar istana?" tanya Sandeul, ketika Sungmin selesai mematikan lampu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

Sungmin menoleh, meskipun kamarnya sedang diliputi kegelapan Sandeul masih bisa menangkap senyum lembut di wajah Sungmin.

"Kau harus membacanya hingga akhir untuk tahu akhir ceritanya, Nak."

**T B C**

Ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaan saya, membuat dua chaptered fict dalam waktu bersamaan (cari utang sendiri). Tapi karena idenya meronta mau dikeluarin, jadi saya turutin aja deh. Fict ini tidak akan memiliki chapter yang panjang, mungkin paling banyak hanya 5 chapters. Tetapi saya akan update gantian sama Half Of My Heart ya, boleh ya?

Seperti yang saya bilang, kisah ini saya ambil dari kisah nyata percintaan _Emperor Ai of Han Dinasty_ dengan kekasih lelakinya Dong Xian. Tetapi karena ini fict maka akan banyak tambal sulam scene yang melenceng jauh dari sejarah sebenarnya. Semua saya sesuaikan dengan KyuMin.

Kalo ngeliat karakter _Emperor_ Cho kayaknya lenjeh banget ya, apalagi Cho Kyuhyun muda yang maunya nurut aja sama neneknya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang keliatan matre dan bakal keliatan gila jabatan. Itu emang karakter tokoh aslinya kayak gitu sih, Kaisar di hadapn kekasihnya emang kayak menyerahkan semuanya tetapi di hadapan rakyat dan pejabatnya ia adalah tirani. Tapi mari jadikan cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai fokus utama, itu saja. Bisa ya?

Setting kerajaan ini saya ngambilnya campuran, nama istananya saya ambil dari nama-nama istana Kerajaan Joseon. Sedangkan setting jamannya saya pake Kerajaan Gogeuryeo, karena ini mengambil setting tahun sebelum masehi.

Okey, jadi mari turuti kata Sungmin 'Kau harus membacanya hingga akhir untuk tahu akhir kisah ini.'

Ahh..ada nama-nama penting di belakang fict ini, Miyu dan Tante...makasih

**THANKISS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHERRY BLOSSOM PALACE**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**Based On True Love Story**

**Of**

**Emperor Ai of Han Dynasty and Dong Xian**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR and F(X)**

**Genre: Drama, History, Angst**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

**2014, Seoul**

"Hai _Dad_, kau sudah pulang?"

Sandeul melangkah keluar dapur hampir menginjakkan kakinya di tangga menuju kamarnya, ketika ia melihat Sungmin memasuki rumah dengan wajah letih. Sandeul melirik jam dinding, pantas saja ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

"Hai _Son_, apa yang kau bawa?"

Sungmin memaksa tersenyum mendekati anaknya kemudian mengelus pipinya.

"_Banana smoothies, _apakah _daddy_ ingin mencobanya?" tawar Sandeul.

"Hmm tidak kurasa, aku hanya butuh air putih."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan untukmu dan duduk disini, okay?"

Sandeul mendorong Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi ruang keluarga di depan tv. Meletakkan segelas smoothiesnya di atas meja sebelah tv kemudian melesat ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Nak," Sungmin melemparkan senyum hangatnya untuk Sandeul.

Sandeul menyalakan tv untuk kemudian memilih program yang bisa dinikmati ayahnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan melepaskan kaos kaki milik ayahnya, memijat kakinya lembut berharap akan menghilangkan sedikit keletihan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menikmati pijitan dari Sandeul, dari semua di dunia ini tidak salah jika Sungmin menyerahkan seluruh cintanya untuk Sandeul.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sungmin mengawali obrolan mereka.

"Umm tidak ada yang mengejutkan, aku hanya menjalani hari ini seperti biasa. Sepulang sekolah aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca."

"Kau tidak membuat ruang baca _daddy _berantakan bukan?"

"Nope."

"Apa yang kau dapat? Apakah akhirnya Putera Mahkota Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin-nya?"

"_Doesn't it sounds weird to call your own name, Dad?_"

"_Don't you find it's weird too to read daddy's name in those book?_"

Sandeul terlihat berpikir, awalnya ia memang merasa aneh menemukan nama ayahnya di buku sejarah kolosal yang ia baca. Tetapi lama kelamaan jujur saja, ketika ia membaca nama Sungmin ia selalu membayangkan sosok ayahnya. Maka kemudian Sandeul menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku juga tidak merasa aneh setiap kau menyebut nama Sungmin, tetapi itu Sungmin yang lain dan bukan _daddy_," Sungmin tersenyum.

"Apakah _daddy_ yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin di masa lalu, seperti reinkarnasi mungkin?" tanya Sandeul penasaran.

Mungkin jika ia menemukan pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ia pasti yakin jika mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari sang putera mahkota dan kekasihnya di masa beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu.

"Agama kita tidak mempercayai adanya reinkarnasi, jadi kesamaan nama mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Lagipula itu nama Korea bukan?"

Sandeul menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, memang hampir mustahil jika ayahnya adalah reinkarnasi dari Lee Sungmin di era Gogeuryeo. Lee Sungmin di masa lalu tidak memiliki seorang Sandeul sebagaimana ayahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan ibumu?" tanya Sungmin mengusik lamunan Sandeul.

"Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kita mengunjunginya, kita harus segera mengunjunginya. Dia pasti merindukan ceritamu, ingin melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh," lanjut Sungmin.

Sandeul terdiam memandang raut muka ayahnya yang mendadak menjadi sendu, selalu begitu setiap ia membicarakan ibunya. Sandeul bukannya tidak suka membicarakan ibunya. Tetapi ia memilih menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang ibunya daripada melihat pandangan kosong milik ayahnya yang seperti seorang kehilangan energinya. Sandeul merindukan ibunya, itu benar. Tetapi ia lebih memilih melupakan ibunya jika daripada ia melihat sisi gelap Sungmin.

Sandeul menggenggam jemari ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita hari Minggu nanti, aku akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bercerita dengannya," tawar Sandeul.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut anak lelakinya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya. Sementara Sandeul memandang punggung ayahnya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

**Tahun 5 Sebelum Masehi, Kekaisaran Gogeuryeo**

Beberapa hari sebelum Sang Kaisar mengumumkan pengaangkatan Sulli sebagai Selir Kerajaan dan pemberian gelar _Fuma Duwei_ kepada Lee Sungmin, Kaisar menemui Permaisuri di kamar miliknya.

"_Cheona_ sepagi ini kau sudah mengunjungi kamarku, pasti ada kepentingan mendesak," sapa Sunyoung sesaat setelah dayangnya mengabarkan kedatangan Sang Kaisar di kamarnya.

Sang Kaisar, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak menjawab melainkan duduk di atas futon yang biasa menjadi tempat duduk bagi Permaisuri. Dengan lambaian tangannya, Kyuhyun memerintahkan Sunyoung untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku harus memiliki kepentingan untuk menemui istriku sendiri?" Sunyoung hanya tersenyum datar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini, seperti biasa. Mungkin karena angin musim semi, hingga harummu sampai ke kamarku, Permaisuri. Itulah mengapa aku kemari sepagi ini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Senyum datar Sunyoung perlahan menghilang berganti dengan raut wajah yang mengeras. Ia sudah kebas dengan rayuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Meski tidak sering Kyuhyun merayunya, tetapi ia tidak akan termakan dengan rayuan Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun merayunya untuk pertama kali ketika malam pertama mereka. Tidak rayuan untuk bercinta, tetapi untuk menunda malam pertama mereka. Sunyoung hanya seorang bangsawan menengah yang merasa beruntung dinikahi oleh Putera Mahkota Gogeuryeo saat itu, membuatnya dengan mudah menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. sampai Sunyoung sadar, Putera Mahkota selalu menolak jadwal malam pertama yang sudah ditentukan hingga setahun pernikahan mereka.

Rayuan kedua, saat usia setahun pernikahan mereka dan sesaat setelah pengangkatan Kyuhyun sebagai Kaisar Gogeuryeo. Kyuhyun merayunya untun memberi ijin membawa masuk seorang teman ke dalam istana mereka. Sunyoung diliputi oleh keheranan tentu saja, seluruh istana dan isinya ada miliki Kyuhyun. Artinya ia bisa membawa masuk siapapun untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Meskipun untuk tinggal di kediaman Kaisar dan Permaisuri, itu adalah hak Kyuhyun.

Sampai Sunyoung bertemu dengan teman yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, memiliki kulit yang lebih cerah dari kulitnya, bibir berbentuk peach berwarna jingga, bulu mata yang lebih lentik darinya, rambut panjang yang terurai dan lebih berkilau dari rambutnya, suara lembut saat ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Sungmin. Teman lelaki Kyuhyun adalah pria tercantik yang pernah ia lihat saat itu. pembawaannya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul membuat Sunyoung nyaman dan mengijinkan Sungmin untuk tinggal di istana mereka. Ia merasa, ia juga bisa menjadi teman untuk Sungmin. Ia percaya, Kyuhyun memberinya teman untuk mengusir kebosanannya di dalam istana yang kaku.

Ia percaya itu, sampai ia tahu Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin daripada dirinya. Kyuhyun lebih sering bermalam di kamar Sungmin daripada tidur di sisinya.

.

.

.

_Siang itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Sunyoung berjalan cepat ke kamar Sungmin. Park Jungsoo, paman sekaligus Perdana Menteri negeri ini, dengan kakinya sendiri berjalan menemui Sang Kaisar di kediaman mereka untuk mengabarkan bahwa perompak dari Daratan China sudah menginjak tanah Gogeuryeo. Ini adalah situasi darurat, negeri ini membutuhkan komando langsung dari kaisar mereka untuk menurunkan pasukan terbaiknya. Untuk itulah Park Jungsoo menemui Sang Kaisar demi mendapat stempel perintah penurunan posukan tentara untuk memukul mundur para perompak tersebut._

_Tetapi Sang Kaisar tidak berada dimana pun, dan Sunyoung tahu pasti dimana Kyuhyun berada. Di kamar Sungmin, yang terletak di paviliun kecil di belakang kediaman Kaisar dan Permaisuri, tentu saja Kyuhyun ada di situ. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sunyoung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin untuk memanggil suaminya sendiri. Sunyoung memerintahkan kepada pengawal pribadi Kaisar untuk memberitakan maksud kehadirannya dan menjelaskan situasi genting yang sedang terjadi._

_Sunyoung masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyuhyun, dengan penampilan yang janggal._

"Cheona_ apa yang terjadi?" Sunyoung menatap gwangbok Kyuhyun yang sudah koyak tidak beraturan._

_Gwangbok mewah yang hanya dibuat untuk Kaisar itu seperti disobek paksa di bagian lengannya, hingga menampakkan lengan telanjang Sang Kaisar._

"_Sungmin meniduri lengan bajuku, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya jadi aku memotong lengan bajuku," jawab Kyuhyun seakan itu adalah peristiwa biasa._

_Tidak menyadari muka Sunyoung yang memerah karena pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh bayangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur bersama, sesiang ini, dalam keadaan negeri yang sedang terancam. Sunyoung marah, tapi ia tahu ia hanya bisa menyimpan itu di dalam hati. Sejak itu, ia tidak lagi menganggap Sungmin adalah hadiah untuk menjadi temannya, dari suaminya. Tetapi Sungmin adalah kekasih gelap suaminya._

.

.

.

"_Cheona_, hanya katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu. Karena terakhir kau menemuiku adalah 6 bulan yang lalu saat kau meminta untuk memisahkan kamar kita," ucap Sunyoung dingin.

Hati Sunyoung mendadak mendidih saat mengingat kehadiran Sungmin di kediaman mereka setahun lalu. Kejanggalan-kejanggalan beruntun ia temukan pada perilaku Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun mau, ia akan dengan mudah mengangkat selir untuk suaminya itu. Adalah hak tiap Kaisar negeri ini untuk memiliki selir sebanyak apapun, tentu saja dengan ijin Sang Permaisuri. Sunyoung tahu resiko menikahi Kaisar tentu saja. Tetapi yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah, Kaisar negeri ini menjalin hubungan dengan sesama lelaki. Sunyoung tidak tahu dimana jalan keluar dari hal menjijikkan baginya, selain menghindar untuk berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau mengangkat satu selir untukku, Permaisuri," benar saja, Kyuhyun pasti memiliki maksud tertentu di setiap kunjungan kepadanya.

Sunyoung memejamkan matanya, meredam letupan amarah di dadanya sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi _cheona_, aku hanya bisa mengangkat selir perempuan," jawab Sunyoung.

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, aku ingin kau mengangkat Sulli, adik perempuan Sungmin untuk menjadi selirku. Ia masih sangat muda, dan membutuhkan bimbingan. Setelah kau angkat ia sebagai selir, aku ingin kau mendidik ia untuk menjadi Puteri negeri ini kelak."

Sunyoung tersenyum tipis, Sungmin sedang berusaha memasukkan anggota keluarganya ke dalam istana rupanya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tahu ini tidak membutuhkan persetujuanmu. Karena memberi gelar kebangsawanan kepada seseorang adalah hak prerogatifku, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku akan memebri gelar _fuma duwei_ untuk Lee Sungmin," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sunyoung tersentak kaget. Gelar itu bukan gelar biasa. Gelar itu hanya diberikan untuk bangsawan atau pangeran negeri lain yang menikahi puteri negeri ini. Gelar itu juga memberikan hak istimewa untuk penyandangnya. Seorang _fuma duwei_ akan memiliki kediaman pribadi di dalam istana Gyeongbokgung, ia akan memiliki dayang dan pengawal pribadi. Dan lebih dari itu, seorang _fuma duwei_ memiliki suara di dalam parlemen. Dan ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mendampingi tugas kenegaraan Sang Kaisar. Seorang _fuma duwei_ biasanya adalah pemegang rahasia Sang Kaisar, kedudukannya mungkin lebih rendah daripada 3 pejabat tertinggi kekaisaran, tetapi _fuma duwei_ wajar memiliki kedekatan pribadi dengan Sang Kaisar.

"Untuk menjadi _fuma duwei, _Sungmin harus menikahi salah satu puteri kekaisaran, _Cheona_," jawab Sunyoung akhirnya. Ia berbasa-basi, tentu saja ia tahu keputusan Kyuhyun adalah mutlak.

"Aku tahu, tetapi seperti yang kau ketahui ia telah menikah. Ia tidak mungkin menikahi salah satu Puteri Kekaisaran kita. Aku memberinya gelar _fuma duwei_ bukan karena ikatan perkawinan dengan keluarga Kekaisaran. Aku mengangkatnya karena kesetiannya, dedikasi yang ia miliki terhadap negeri ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi kita tidak mengenal asal usul Lee Sungmin, kita tidak tahu bagaimana kapabilitasnya untuk menjadi seorang _fuma duwei_, _Cheona_," sanggah Sunyoung.

"Park Sunyoung! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu berbicara lantang kepadaku!" sergah Kyuhyun, membuat Sunyoung tersentak menyadari kesalahannya barusan.

"Dan untuk kau ketahui, hanya aku yang tahu darimana datangnya seorang Lee Sungmin, bagaimana asal usulnya dan bagaimana kapabilitasnya. Karena itulah aku memberikan gelar _fuma duwei _kepadanya. Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenal kehidupan Kekaisaran, aku tidak sembarangan memberinya gelar setinggi itu."

Sunyoung hanya menunduk, tidak berani menghadapi kekesalan Kyuhyun. Harusnya ia bisa menahan diri, berusaha sabar atau tidak peduli seperti biasa. Semata-mata agar hatinya tidak sakit karena mendengar pujian Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Atau cerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Kau hanyalah alat politik yang digunakan oleh nenekku untuk menguatkan posisiku sebagai Putera Mahkota saat itu, aku harap kau mengingatnya. Cukup terima perlakuan manisku kepadamu, dan jangan mencari apa di balik itu, jangan menggerutu tentang Sungmin di depan siapapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup bagi siapapun yang berani mengusik Lee Sungmin dari sisiku."

Dengan raut wajah kental akan arogansi, _Emperor_ Cho Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kamar Sang Permaisuri. Tidak mempedulikan kehancuran seperti apa yang sedang dialami Permaisurinya. Cukup Song Qian yang pernah mengusik Sungmin dari sisinya, setelah itu ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mempermasalahkan kedudukan Sungmin. Jika negeri ini harus ia hancurkan untuk menjaga Sungmin di sisinya, akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

**Tahun 7 Sebelum Masehi, Kekaisaran Gogeuryeo**

Tahun ketiga setelah kepergian Sungmin dari kediaman Putera Mahkota, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menemukan sedikit pun kemungkinan tentang keberadaan Sungmin. Song Qian rupanya sangat cermat menyembunyikan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Setelah mengirim Sungmin keluar dari kediaman Putera Mahkota, Song Qian mengagendakan kegiatan belajar Kyuhyun dengan begitu padat. Mengatur jadwal Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan pejabat tinggi dan parlemen, serta keluarga Kekaisaran hingga Kyuhyun tidak mempunya celah sedikit pun untuk mengingat Sungmin.

Tetapi tentu saja Song Qian tidak bisa mengatur isi hati Kyuhyun yang sudah dipenuhi Sungmin. Meskipun pernikahan mewah baru saja digelar untuk Putera Mahkota Cho Kyuhyun dengan Park Sunyoung, puteri bangsawan Kekaisaran, tetapi posisi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergeser dari hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mencari Sungmin, ia sudah mencarinya sejak hari pertama Sungmin menghilang dari kediamannya. Hingga ke penjuru negeri, Sungmin tidak juga ditemukan. Rupanya Song Qian sangat cermat menyembunyikannya. Satu kesalahan Kyuhyun adalah, ia tidak mencari di sekitar istana. Atau bahkan di dalam istana sendiri.

Sampai Kim Ryeowook, orang yang ia percayai untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin mengabarkan bahwa ada petugas administrasi di divisi pemeliharaan kuda Kekaisaran dengan ciri-ciri persis seperti Sungmin. Itu adalah tiga tahun setelah Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin, dan tahun pertama Kyuhyun diangkat sebagai Kaisar Gogueryeo.

Tidak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung mendatangi divisi pemeliharan kuda Kekaisaran yang terletak di paling belakang area istana utama. Sungmin terlihat lebih baik, dengan pakaian mewah yang ia kenakan, Sungmin tidak lagi tampak seperti pegawai rendahan yang ia temui di pengadilan beberapa tahun lalu. Sepertinya meskipun mengusir Sungmin dari sisi Kyuhyun, Song Qian tetap menjamin kesejahteraan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sengaja memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menunggu jauh di luar gerbang gedung divisi tempat Sungmin bekerja, ketika ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan Sungmin. Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain Sungmin yang terlihat sibuk membaca.

Tidak sampai ada seseorang yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dari arah samping ruangan, Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya memberi isyarat agar orang etrsebut tidak membuat keributan. Seseorang yang sepertinya juga petugas divisi pemeliharaan kuda Kekaisaran itu mengangguk patuh dan berlutut di sisi Kyuhyun.

"_Cheona, _apa yang anda lakukan di tempat sekotor ini? Mohon ampunia hamba yang tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa," kata petugas itu sambil tetap berlutut.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu lelaki itu, apakah dia Lee Sungmin?" mata Kyuhyun mengarah ke arah Sungmin yang masih tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Benar, _Cheona_."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Ia tengah mempersiapkan ujiannya untuk mendapat gelar sarjana, _Cheona. _Saya akan menegurnya karena tidak menjalankan pekerjaan sebagaimana mestinya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Biarkan ia seperti itu."

"Baik, _Cheona_," meskipun diliputi keheranan, petugas itu mematuhi perintah Sang Kaisar.

Ketika sekilas ia melirik ke arah Emperor Cho, ia melihat sorot mata penuh kerinduan terpancar untuk anak buahnya yang ada di dalam sana. Jika tidak salah mendengar, nada bicara Sang Kaisar terdengar penuh kasih sayang dan kesabaran saat membicarakan Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja ia mendengar cerita bahwa Kaisarnya adalah Pangeran yang lahir dan tumbuh besar jauh dari istana, mungkin saja ia memiliki masa lalu dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Siapa namamu, dan apa jabatanmu?"

Si petugas tersentak setelah beberapa lama Emperor Cho menatap Sungmin, tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

"Saya Kim Jongwoon, sebagai Kepala Administrasi divisi pemeliharaan kuda Kekaisaran, _Cheona_."

"Temui aku di kediamanku malam ini."

"Baik, _Cheona_."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan area depan ruangan Sungmin, setelah ia teringat sesuatu dan berbicara lagi kepada Jongwoon.

"Biarkan Sungmin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, jangan bebani ia dengan banyak pekerjaan selama masa ujiannya."

"Saya mengerti, _Cheona_."

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, sudah 5 jam lewat sejak Kim Jongwoon keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Tetapi Emperor Cho masih tidak bergerak dari duduknya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh penuturan Kim Jongwoon tentang Lee Sungmin.

"_Sungmin datang di divisi kami hampir tiga tahun lalu, saya yang dibesarkan di dalam istana saja tidak tahu darimana Sungmin datang. Kabar yang kami dengar saat itu, dia adalah calon menantu keluarga Jung. Di antara pegawai di divisi kami, ia terlihat mencolok dengan penampilannya yang serba mewah. Ia sering mengenakan perhiasan yang bahkan tidak pernah kami lihat sebelumnya, dengan _gwangbok_ yang tidak mungkin bisa dibeli oleh pegawai rendahan seperti kami. Mungkin ia adalah anak bangsawan kaya di luar sana. Tetapi yang pasti ia sangat menyukai kemewahan._

_Tidak lama setelah kedatangannya di divisi kami, saya dengar ia telah menikah dengan salah satu putri keluarga Jung, dan sesekali datang untuk bekerja. Saya dengan ia mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa dan mengikuti beberapa ujian kompetensi untuk bisa masuk ke istana utama."_

"_Siapa nama istrinya?"_

"_Jung Soo Jung, _Cheona_."_

"_Apakah ia sudah memiliki anak?"_

"_Belum, _Cheona."

Emperor Cho mengepalkan tangannya, setiap ia mengingat fakta bahwa Sungmin sudah menikah sungguh membuat hatinya tersayat belati yang begitu tajam. Ia pikir rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Sungmin, meski ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan lewat bibirnya, bisa ditangkap oleh Sungmin dan menjadi pegangannya jika suatu saat Kyuhyun datang untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi Sungmin sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyimpan Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya, kemewahan membutakan Sungmin. Mungkin satu satunya alasan Sungmin bersedia ikut dengannya beberapa tahun lalu juga karena harta dan status yang ia janjikan.

Meski begitu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuang rasa cintanya untuk Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan benci. Rasa cintanya semakin berkobar, rindunya meronta ketika ia mengingat Sungmin berada tidak jauh darinya. Hingga ia berpikir, mungkin tidak salah jika ia membawa Sungmin sekali lagi ke sisinya. Tidak masalah meski Sungmin hanya tertarik dengan kemewahan yang akan ia sediakan, asal Sungmin di sisinya. Asal Sungmin bisa memuaskan rindunya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, untuk kedua kalinya Emperor Cho berdiri di depan ruangan Sungmin. Masih dengan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan bacaannya, dan ia yang bimbang apakah akan menemui Sungmin atau tidak. Mengingat fakta bahwa Sungmin telah menikah ternyata tidak membuat pandangan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin berubah. Baginya Sungmin tetaplah lelaki sederhana tetapi berkemauan kuat. Sungmin tetaplah terlihat seperti lelaki yang ia kagumi beberapa tahun lalu.

Akhirnya Sungmin berjalan mendekati pintu, masuk ke ruangan itu dan Sungmin tetap tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin selalu seperti ini jika ia sudah terlalu serius dengan sesuatu, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tetapi rupanya Sungmin tidak menutuip semua inderanya. Ketika ia merasakan ada orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangannya, matanya beralih dari bacannya menuju pintu. Dan orang yang berdiri di sana, membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti mendadak, kemudian berdetak sangat cepat ia hingga lupa menutup mulutnya.

"Hey...," suara itu nyata, yang di hadapan Sungmin kini nyata.

Dan dia berjalan mendekatinya, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari sosok di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip, takut jika itu hanya ilusinya kemudian sosok itu akan hilang.

"Sungmin..." Sungmin hampir emnangis ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut.

"Kyu..." ia hendak memanggil Kyuhyu juga, tetapi saat melihat baju kebesaran Sang Kaisar, ia sadar sedang ebrhadapan dengan siapan sekarang.

"_Cheona_..." kemudian Sungmin mengambil posisi berlutut memberi penghormatan dan memohon pengampunan karena begitu berani menatap amta Sang Kaisar langsung.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu," tergopoh-gopoh Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, meraih lengannya untuk berdiri.

"_Cheona_, aku mohon ijinkan aku memberikan penghormatan kepada Kaisarku. Seperti aku memberi penghormatan untuk Putera Mahkota beberapa tahun lalu," hati Kyuhyun melumer saat mengetahui Sungmin tidak begitu saja melupakannya.

Maka Sungmin melepaskan lengan Sungmin, dan membiarkan Sungmin memberikan penghormatan terdalamnya untuk Sang Kaisar. Matanya tidak lepas, mengamati setiap langkah penghormatan Sungmin. Setahun sejak ia diangkat sebagai Kaisar Gogeuryeo, ini adalah penghormatan tersakral yang pernah ia terima. Hati keras Sang Emperor mendadak melunak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika Sungmin telah menyelesaikan penghormatannya. Tangannya meraih lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, jemarinya mengelus pipi Sungmin hingga membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Saat berdiri di depan Sungmin seperti ini ia merasakan ia yang apa adanya. Cintanya kepada Sungmin ternyata sesimpel ini, pikirannya tentang Permaisuri ataupun istri Sungmin, menghilang begitu saja ketika ia menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Tidak ada tuntutan, hanya ada ia dan Sungmin.

"Kembalilah ke istanaku, bersamaku, Sungmin," pinta Kyuhyun.

"_Cheona_, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun untuk masuk ke istana. Bukankan tidak sembangan orang boleh masuk ke istana Gyeongbokgung?"

Kyuhyun sudah memperhitungkan jika Sungmin menolak ajakannya, dengan alasan mereka telah memiliki istri masing-masing. Tapi rupanya bukan itu yang memberati Sungmin.

"Jangan katakan, kau belajar keras demi mengejar gelar sarjana untuk bisa masuk ke istana?"

Sang Kaisar sebenarnya tidak berani berpikir lebih tentang Sungmin, tetapi ia tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Akan sangat memalukan jika aku berdiri di sisi Emperor sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keahlian apapun, atau bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit ilmu. Aku menunggu hari dimana keberadaanku diakui, hingga bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu Kaisarku."

Mendung di kepala Kyuhyun seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kebahagian yang membanjir karena ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak seburuk prasangkanya, ia bersedia dekat dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena tahta maupun kemewahan yang ia janjikan. Sungmin mempunyai hati untuknya.

Ini mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika saja ada yang melihat mereka berdua, tetapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Ia lupa statusnya sebagai Kaisar Gogeuryeo, ia lupa bahwa mereka bergender sama. Kyuhyun menubruk Sungmin, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah sentuhan fisik pertama mereka, sentuhan intim hingga rasa hangatnya mampu membuat jantung mereka berdua berdetak sekeras derap puluhan kuda yang berlari. Begitu nyaring, tetapi menimbulkan kenyamanan di antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan pegangan hidupnya kembali. Dan Sungmin bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya merasa berarti. Apapun posisi Sungmin, dari kasta serendah apapun, Sungmin merasa bagi Kyuhyun ia adalah pemegang hatinya. Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. kedua lengannya melingkari punggung Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah ia tempati.

.

.

.

**Tahun 5 Sebelum Masehi, Kekaisaran Gogeuryeo**

"_Cheona_, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?"

Sungmin yang sedang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun di dalam kamar pribadinya, sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kebimbangan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau maksud berlebihan?"

"Memberikanku gelar _fuma duwei_. Bukankah itu gelar tinggi, kau bahkan belum memilih _fuma duwei _lain sebelum aku. Aku hanya khawatir ini akan menyulitkan posisi Kaisar suatu hari nanti."

"Akan terasa lebih aneh jika kau berkeliaran di sekelilingku dengan jabatan serendah itu dan tidak memiliki gelar apapun."

Sungmin terdiam, dalam hatinya ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. ia tentu saja tahu bagaimana aturan Kekaisaran.

"Gelar itu hanya untuk legalitas agar kau bisa ada di sisiku, kau tahu hanya ada _fuma duwei_ dan pengawal pribadi Kaisar yang boleh ada di sekeliling Kaisar. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu pengawal pribadiku, kau masih harus banyak belajar dan menjalani pendidikan militer untuk menjadi seorang pengawal Kekaisaran. Jika kebahagiaan kita bukan untuk selamanya, maka lakukan apapun sekarang untuk menikmati kebahagiaan itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun, bukan untuk mempertahankanmu Sungmin, tetapi untuk mempertahankan kebersamaan kita selagi bisa."

Sungmin merangkul perut Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam menikmati elusan jemari Kyuhyun di rambut panjangnya. Sesungguhnya ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin kehilangan Sang Kaisar. Sebagai Kaisar, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti memiliki kekuasaan terbesar di negeri ini. Ia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, termasuk membawa Sungmin ke dekatnya. Tetapi tentu saja ia memiliki ketakutan sendiri, jika Kyuhyun terus memberinya keistimewaan. Masih ada parlemen, dewan penasihat dan keluarga kekerajaan yang akan mengontrol semua langkah dan kebijakan yang diambil oleh Sang Kaisar. Ia tidak takut akan kehilangan jabatan, gelar dan _prestise_ sebenarnya, ia hanya takut jika disingkirkan dari sisi Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Jangan takut kehilanganku, aku adalah Kaisar. Kau akan terus di sampingku selama aku menjadi Kaisar, aku akan menghukum mati siapapun yang berhasil mengusikmu," seperti mengerti akan kegelisahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menenangkannya dengan mengelus lengan Sungmin yang melingkari perutnya.

"Aku akan membangun kediaman untukmu segera setelah ini," kata Kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya apda Kyuhyun, dan beralih menatapnya.

"Membangun kediaman untukku?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sorot keberatan dari mata Sungmin.

"Seorang _fuma duwei_ berhak memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, Sungmin. Dan aku akan membangun satu untukmu."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja bukankah disini banyak paviliun yang tidak berpenghuni dan bisa menjadi tempat tinggal untukku, _Cheona_?"

Sesungguhnya, Sungmin hanya takut ia akan semakin jauh dengan Kyuhyun jika ia harus keluar dari kediaman Kaisar seperti ini.

"Aku lebih suka membangunnya sendiri, sebagai bentuk cintaku untukmu," putus Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa membantah lagi.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu, kontroversi tentang eksistensinya di sekeliling Sang Kaisar Gogeuryeo dimulai pada hari itu. hari dimana ia diangkat sebagai _fuma duwei_. Masa depan negeri seakan berada di genggamannya, karena secara tidak sadar Sungminlah yang menjadi poros pada setiap keputusan dan kebiajakan yang diambil Sang Kaisar.

.

.

.

"_Cheona_, Pangeran Kim anak angkat dari mendiang Emperor Jung ditemukan tewas bunuh diri pagi ini, sebelum kami berhasil menangkapnya," Kim Ryeowook, orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun buru-buru menemuinya sepagi ini untuk menyampaikan laporan dari perintah khusus yang ia terima dari Emperor Cho.

"Bunuh diri?"

"Benar, _Cheona_."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, beberapa hari ini ia memikirkan untuk memberi gelar bangsawanan keluarga Kekaisaran kepada Sungmin. Ia mungkin sudah memiliki gelar _fuma duwei_, tapi Kyuhyun merasa itu belum cukup untuk membuat keberadaan Sungmin diakui sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kekaisaran. Jika Sungmin diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Kekaisaran, maka akan mudah untuk Sungmin memasukkan saudaranya ke dalam istana dan mengangkat derajat mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mengangkat Sungmin sebagai bangsawan, karena memang Sungmin hanya mendampingi dirinya dan tidak mempunyai peran apa-apa terhadap istana. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya.

"Apa sudah ada pejabat dan anggota keluarga Kekaisaran yang mendengar berita ini?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Tidak, _Cheona_. Hanya saya dan Panglima Lee Hyukjae yang mengetahuinya. Mengingat Pangeran Kim sudah dicopot gelarnya sebagai Pangeran dan tinggal di luar istana tanpa pengawalan," terang Ryeowook.

"Bagus, kau harus merahasiakan sebab kematiannya. Aku memintamu untuk menyebarkan berita ke seluruh istana bahwa Lee Sungmin bersama denganmu dan Panglima Lee Hyukjae berhasil menangkap Kim Jungmo. Tetapi ia mati di tangan Sungmin karena melakukan perlawanan ketika proses penangkapan."

"Tetapi, _Cheona_..."

"Lakukan saja, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook yang menunduk ketakuta, setelah beberapa waktu lalu raut wajahnya menunjukkan keberatan terhadap perintah Sang Kaisar.

"Baik, _Cheonai_. Saya akan melakukannya," tidak ada pilihan lain, Ryeowook hanya mampu mematuhi.

"Bagus, aku mempercayaimu jadi jangan mengkhianatiku."

"Saya mengerti, _Cheona_."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan penuh hormat, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sang Kaisar. Sementara Sang Kaisar terlihat berpikir dalam-dalam tentang rencana dan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

Kim Jungmo, adalah anak angkat Emperor Jung Yunho yang mereka angkat sejak balita. Meskipun tidak diangkat sebagai Putera Mahkota, ia menerima pendidikan sebagai Putera Mahkota. Kabar dalam istana saat itu, ia akan diangkat sebagai Putera Mahkota dan akan menggantika posisi Sang Kaisar. Tetapi mendadak masa depan Pangeran Kim menjadi kabur saat Emperor Jung bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang Pangeran keturunan Kekaisaran, yang hidup di luar istana dan memiliki otak cemerlang.

Pengangkatan Kyuhyun sebagai Putera Mahkota bukanlah kabar kosong semata, Kyuhyun benar-benar dididik menjadi pengganti Emperor Jung. Sedangkan Kim Jungmo tersingkir begitu saja. Dendamnya lahir kepada siapapun yang memberi jalan kepada Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi calon Kaisar Gogeuryeo. Kepada Kim Jaejoong sang Permaisuri, kepada Song Qian dan kepada Kim Heechul sang Ibu Suri saat itu.

Dendamnya membuat ia mempelajari ilmu sihir untuk mencelakai 3 wanita berpengaruh di istana itu. bagaimanapun ilmu sihir adalah pelanggaran terberat di Gogeuryeo, tidak terkecuali untuk keluarga Kekaisaran. Hukumannya adalah mati jika terbukti saat itu juga. Kim Jungmo menjadi musuh keluarga istana setelah ilmu sihirnya bisa mencelakai Kim Jaejoong, gelar Pangeran miliknya dicopot dan diusir dari istana. Kyuhyun memaafkannya, karena Kim Jaejoong berhasil diselamatkan.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya ketika Kim Jungmo berhasil mencelakai Song Qian, neneknya. Kyuhyun meringkus kaki tangan Kim Jungmo yang membantunya dari dalam istana. Beberapa hari ia memerintahkan Kim Ryeowook untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Jungmo, tetapi malangnya ia sudah ditemukan tewas bunuh diri sebelum berhasil ditangkap dan diadili oleh pasukan kepercayaan Emperor Cho.

Dan ini bagus terhadap rencananya untuk mengangkat Sungmin sebagai bangsawan keluarga Kekaisaran. Dengan begitu, Sungmin seperti memiliki jasa yang besar kepada keluarga Kekaisaran. Dan dengan mudah, anggota keluarga Kekaisaran akan menerima ia sebagai bagian anggota keluarga mereka juga.

.

.

.

**2014, Seoul**

"Sandeul...apa sudah siap?" Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Sandeul.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Sandeul, kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita bukan?" dengan cemas Sungmin memanggil Sandeul lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, dahi Sungmin berkerut bingung. Maka ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sandeul. Dan ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Sandeul, ia malah menemukan anaknya itu masih tertidur nyaman dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Anak ini, sudah kubilang jangan membaca hingga larut malam. Lihat sekarang terlambat bangun bukan?" Sungmin menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan mendekat berniat membangunkan Sandeul.

Tangannya beralih menyingkirkan buku tebal dari wajah Sandeul, menutupnya dengan pelan kemudian mengelus permukaan sampul buku yang sebenarnya miliknya itu. matanya menatap buku itu sedih, memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang ada pertarungan di batinnya sendiri. Kemudian ia meletakkan buku itu dan beralih menggoyang pelan lengan Sandeul.

"Bangun, Nak. Kita sudah terlambat," dengan sedikit sentuhan Sungmin akhirnya Sandeul bereaksi. Matanya seikit membuka, baru ia menyadari kehadiran ayahnya di dalam kamarnya.

"Hey, _Dad_..." sapa Sandeul.

"Hey..."

"Apakah kita terlambat?"

Sungmin melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kurasa kita akan terlambat jika kau tidak segera bersiap-siap. Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap, aku akan membuat sandwich untuk kita."

"Okay.."

"Dan rapikan tempat tidurmu."

"Tsk. Baik baik."

Sungmin berjalan akan keluar kamar Sandeul ketika anaknya memanggilnya lagi.

"Dad..."

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Sandeul yang mengacungkan buku yang dibacanya semalam kepada Sungmin.

"Ketika Emperor Cho dan Lee Sungmin masing-masing memiliki istri, apakah itu akan memisahkan mereka?" tanya Sandeul penasaran.

Sungmin mengernyit sebentar. Ia sangat hapal kisah dalam buku, hapal sekali. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, istri mereka adalah orang _innocent_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki peran apa-apa terhadap kisah mereka berdua. Istri mereka hanya mempunyai satu kesalahan yang membuat mereka harus mengorbankan seluruh hidup mereka, yaitu menikahi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bisa mempunya kehidupan yang bahagia jika tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."

Tampak wajah sedih di wajah Sungmin, dan Sandeul menangkap itu.

"_Daddy_..."

Namun Sungmin menghapus mendung di wajahnya dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Cepat bersiap-siap dan kita akan segera pergi, okay?"

.

.

.

"Beri hormat pada ibumu, dan jangan lupa berdoa setelah itu."

Sandeul sedang memandang foto wanita cantik yang memiliki senyum seperti bunga matahari, ketika Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya. Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu menyapa dan berdoa di depan guci berisi abu jenazah milik ibunya. Sandeul tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat sejajar dengan Sungmin.

Ia membungkuk di depan guci jenazah ibunya, kemudian memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Tanpa tahu Sungmin sedang menatapnya penuh rasa sayang dan haru, hingga ada kabut bening di bola matanya.

"_Mommy_, apa kabar? Apakah merindukanku? Sudah sebulan sejak kita terakhir bertemu bukan? Tinggiku sudah bertambah satu senti hehehe..." Sandeul bercerita dengan bangga, seakan ia berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Mommy_, bisa kah sekali-sekali kau mengingatkan _daddy_ untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras. Itu sangat menyedihkan setiap aku melihat wajah lelahnya, ia sudah tidak banyak tersenyum. Entah karena lelah bekerja atau karena aku yang sudah tidak lucu," Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit sebal mengingat tabiat ayahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin hanya mengamati anaknya bercerita di hadapan abu jenazah ibunya untuk beberapa lama, sesekali ia tersenyum, tetapi tak jarang ia melamun. Sampai Sandeul menyentuh lengannya, mengisyaratkan ia telah selesai dan mengajak Sungmin pulang. Sungmin pun mengangguk, dan memebri hormat kepada mendiang istrinya sebelum pergi.

Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia merapikan vas bunga di samping guci abu itu dan merapikan papan nama milik istrinya.

Sandeul melirik sekilas, dan membaca nama ibunya.

_Jung Soo Jung..._

**T B C**

Ahh gila saya kangen banget nulis fic, ngetik sambil duduk suka sesak kalo lama-lama, sambil tengkurap juga lebih nggak mungkin lagi. Ya sudahlah meskipun lambat asal saya terusin ya.

Di chapter yang lalu banyak yang nanya, ini kisah nyata dari Korea ya? Bukan, ini kisah nyata dari salah satu kaisar di dinasti Han. Dinasti Han itu adanya di China. Bayangin dari peradaban ribuan tahun lalu nih, sebelum masehi malah, rajanya udah ada yang gay. Jadi gay itu bukan penyakit jiwa kan, bukan gaya hidup, bukan karena salah pergaulan, tapi emang udah bawaan gen. Kata penelitian sih gitu.

Terus banyak juga yang nanya, Sungmin sebenarnya cinta sama Kyuhyun ato Cuma gila harta sih? Kalo di kisah aslinya sih, saya nggak nangkep cintanya Dong Xian buat Emperor Ai. Tapi karena udah saya jadiin fic KyuMin jadi saya bikin aja Sungminnya cinta sama Emperor Cho ya? Kasian tau masa udah diangkat derajatnya, dibikinin istana juga, tidur siang bareng, tetep nggak dapet cinta dari Sungmin sih.

Karakter Kyuhyun juga saya bikin sama kayak karakter Emperor Ai, kalo di depan pejabat, rakyat, bawahan dia berwibawa, diktator setengah mati. Kalo di hadapan Sungmin, ibaratnya kau minta gunung pun aku kasih. Nyerah banget Kyuhyunnya mah, nggak ada potongan Kaisar di hadapan Sungmin.

Fokus fic ini adalah tentang kenaikan status dan derajat Sungmin, jadi orang yang bukan siapa-siapa Cuma pekerja kasar di pengadilan kota kelak akan memiliki jabatan tertinggi tepat di bawah Kaisar. Dan pasti lah peran Kyuhyun gede banget, dia mau ngambil resiko dan bahaya demi Sungmin lah.

Saya ada ilustrasi Emperor Ai dan Dong Xian pas tidur siang, dan Emperor Ai motong lengan bajunya. Itu kisah legendaris banget di China sono. Kalo mau mention saya di tigarini boleh ya.

Ya sudahlah, balesin review dulu...

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Pinky05KwmS: **oke makasih ya, dilanjut kok

**12chaaan: **Jangankan jadi rakyatnya, aku yang nemu kisahnya aja jadi berdrama-drama sih. Dramanya di tahun sebelum masehi aja udah ada yang gay, raja lagi, ya udah apalagi sekarang?

**anieJOYer:** hayoo jadi Sandeul anaknya siapa tuh?

**Miyoori29:** hahahah iya ya, kok sama kayak si nenek sih? Tapi Song Qian kan ada ambisinya, mau ngalahin Heechul dia. Tentang Sungmin juga sebenarnya dia nggak beneran ngusir kok, Cuma dipindah di belakang istana kumpul sama kuda.

**Gyumina:** aduhh Sungmin matre ya? Di kisah aslinya sih emang matre kayaknya, namanya orang miskin trs nemu sumber harta baru kan? Tapi aku ubah Sungminnya biar nggak matre deh

**Sitara1083:** di kisah nyatanya juga aku nggak tau sih Dong Xian cinta beneran apa nggak sama kaisarnya. Tapi dia naik jabatan terus, dapat banyak gelar kebangsawanan padahal sebelumnya bukan siapa-siapa, dan dia nerima aja jadi kesannya dia kayak gila jabatan

**Kyumin joyer ChoLee:** benar, Mingnya ada di masa lalu itu kekasihnya Emperor Cho. Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak pu Ming yang masa sekarang itu ayahnya Sandeul, baca timelinenya ya, keterangan waktu yang sudah saya bold.

**Park Heeni:** iya ini kisah nyata loh, boleh googling deh buat buktiin. Dan kayak yang Sungmin bilang ke Sandeul, masalah utama bukan dari istri-istri mereka. Karena kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai kaisar itu, jadi dia punya kekuasaan besar buat ngapain aja, bebas.

**Maximumelf:** karena Sungmin cowok, jadi manggilnya daddy dong, ya kan?

**Ayyu annisa1:** oke siap

**Gyumin4ever:** bukan, Sandeul anaknya Sungmin sama...itu ada kan nama ibunya. Kyuhyun muncul chapter depan mungkin.

**Melsparkyu:** ahh...hallo mels, reviewer yang saya hafal hehehe. Jadi setelah baca chapter ini masih nganggep karakter Sungmin'wow' banget nggak? Matre nggak? Saya bikinnya sih enggak ya, yang pertama dia ngalamin cultural shock emang. Dari yang miskin banget, tiba-tiba dapet harta numpuk kan seneng dia. Tapi di balik itu dia punya strategi sendiri kok. Di kisah aslinya, baik kaisar maupun kekasihnya sama-sama nggak punya anak. Jadi mari kita simpulkan mereka sama-sama nggak pernah nyentuh istrinya aja.

**Gorjazsimba:** hehehe untunglah ada yang ngeh dengan 3 timeline yang saya kasih, yang baca mikir yang nulis lebih lagi mikinya ini sih. Hayoo anak Sungmin sama siapa, ada kan di akhir itu ya

**liyaseull:** ini sejarah China saya adopsi ke Korea hehehe makasih pujiannya aduhh

**ChoLau137:** segera dimunculkan kyuhyunnya ya

**Fonami kyuminelf:** iya, Sungmin udah nikah pas dikasih gelar fuma duwei itu. dan ini kisah pastnya belum kelar, masih 1 chapter mungkin. Saya nggak bikin panjang fic ini kok. Dapet dari googling, cari aja emperor ai of Han dynasty gitu

**Retnopitaelfforever:** hahahah Sungmin nggak matre kok, dia Cuma kaget aja dari yang termiskin terus dibawa sama Pangeran Mahkota jadinya kan kayak gila harta gitu. Iya reinkarnasi kok

**Spfly3024:** ehh tanya apa emang yang udah kejawab, masih chapter 1 loh. Tanya aja nggak papa yang banyak sini hehehe

**ShinJiWoo920202:** siap dilanjut

**Lee Minhyun:** ini kisah nyata tapi bukan dari kerajaan joseon, ini kisah aslinya dari China. Hahaha pacar pacarnya Kyuhyun? sebenarnya nggak jahat kok, dia nggak benar-benar ngusir Sungmin buktinya, Cuma mindahin ke istana bagian belakang aja. Yap bener ini 2 dimensi, yang masa lalu juga ada flashbacknya pokoknya jangan kelewat baca garis waktu yang udah dibold.

**Nananhf:** nah bener, kamu logis juga kok. Karena ini kisah nyata, apalagi pelakunya kaisar ya jadi kemungkinan bersama itu kecil. Kalo yang masa sekarang, itu emang anak Sungmin tapi bukan sama Kyuhyun, soalnya saya nggak bisa bikin mpreg sih. Kyuhyunnya nanti juga bakal muncul kok.

**Anpi:** oke makasih yaa

**Min11:** makasih ya, baca terus

**Mooie joy:** sandeul itu anak Sungmin sama Kangin, ehh nggak sih. Sama cewek lah yang pasti tuh udah ada namanya. Untung ff ini chapternya bakal dikit ntar huhuhu dikejaaaar

**Sha nakanishi:** iya saya bikin reinkarnasi bisa, mengulang sejarah mungkin juga bsia

**Sissy:** siap dilanjutkan, tungguin terus ya sampe ending

**Endah kyumin137:** iya kata Sungmin disuruh baca sampai tamat, jadi jangan tinggalkan saya di tengah cerita. Ahh ini apa?

**Sparkyuminmin:** ohh ada yang ff yang sama judulnya ya? Saya nih yang niru pasti, tapi saya ada maknanya di balik setiap judulnya kok, chapter depan dibahas

**RithaGaemGyu137:** iya ceritanya maju mundur, ada flashback di dalam flashback hehehe smeoga nggak bingung ya. Ini mau saya bikin reinkarnasi tapi kayaknya berat, ya udahlah sebut aja Sungmin jaman kerasaan dan Sungmin 2014 sedang mengulang sejarah

**Zagiya joyers:** okey fighting!

**Hyeri:** kalo Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ngejalanin nggak jadi kisah cinta terlarang kok, mereka kan udah diciptakan sepasang *aduh pusing*

**Grace grace 9026:** ahh punya twitter nggak? Ada ilustrasi kisah nyatanya, kalo visualnya mention saya juga boleh kok nanti aku kasih penggambaran karakternya

**Coffeewie137:** iya ini kisah utamanya dari buku Sandeul, dan karena Sungmin cowok jadi dia suami dong ya. Ayahnya Sandeul, ibunya udah wafat. Makasih novi *bener kan kamu novi ya?*

**Myblacksmile137:** halluuu kakak...hehehe sabarnya nungguin saya update ya? Seneng banget rasanya ada yang baca diulang-ulang bair ngerti, sengaja sih hihihi (ngikik setan)

**Cintakyumin137:** nggak, Vic nggak jahat kok. Dia Cuma mau melancarkan jalan Kyuhyun ajdi kaisar, setelah dia jadi kaisar terus bawa Sungmin ke istana Victnya nggak ngusik kan? Yang 2014 Sandeul anak Sungmin, tapi bukan sama Kyuhyun. pokoknya tungguin terus ya?

**Nw kim 37:** dibilang ada kaitan antara jaman kerajaan sama masa 2014 nggak juga sih, tapi kayak mengulang sejarah aja iya. Makasih yaa

**May moon 581:** makasih tungguin ya

**MinieLee:** ahhh kamu pintar langsung googling, saya suka nih reader pintar kayak gini

**Kkzhou137:** iya anggep aja Kyuhyun kayak King Kyuhwon deh, biar ganteng yaa...ehh apa ini

**Aiueooooo:** wah nggak bisa bikin ff cepet sekarang, terbatas waktu. Tapi janji diselesaiin kok, sabar ya

**Thatha:** terus setelah baca komennya mana? Baca aja dulu baru review ya, butuhnya pandangan abis baca soalnya

**Dinadindra dini:** aku nggak nonton Empress Ki dong, tapi kan nasibnya nggak setragis Permaisuri Sunyoung ya? Okeh tungguin ya

**Lee 90:** istrinya Kyumin di masa lalu sama-sama tau sih tentang hubungan Kyumin, tapi ya bisa apa kalo berhadapan sama kaisar kan? Para pejabat juga pasti curiga, nanti dibahas kok tungguin aja deh

**Jajajaja:** diusahain update semampunya, tapi pasti ditamatin kok

**Bunnyblack flk 136:**udah namanya saya bikin biasa sekarang biar nggak bingung. Sandeul manggil Sungmin daddy karena dia emang ayahnya. Tungguin aja deh biar nggak penasaran

**Mayu ChoLee:** makasih ya, sengaja nggak dibikin berat kok, nyantai aja bacanya

**Vodkamix:** hahah carut marut ffn? Emang ffn kenapa sih? Ahh kamu ngikutin fic saya yang lain ya? Makasih yaa

**Phia89:** sekarang masih bingung nggak? Jangan kelewat baca garis waktu yang udah dibold ya biar nggak bingung

**Aida0611:** Sandeul itu anak Sungmin sama...tuh di ending ada nama ibunya Sandeul ya? Settingannya boleh dibayangin di drama manapun ya. Tungguin aja pokoknya...

**TERIMA KASIH**

**DAN**

**SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**


End file.
